


Taste in Men

by VileVenom



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders only has one conclusion as to why his powers don’t work on Mitchell. Too bad he’s wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste in Men

**Author's Note:**

> So...I only just finished watching TAJ? And I've only seen a season and a half of Being Human...and I've never written for these characters before, so forgive me for them being OOC.
> 
> Uhm...yeah. This just popped into my head.
> 
> (Also, Placebo has sort of become my playlist for this pairing...)

"So, which god are you?"

"…What?"

Anders snorted, letting his glass hit the counter with a faint clinking sound. “You don’t have to play coy or anything with me. We’ve spent plenty enough time together that I have ruled all other options out. I’m Bragi, god of poetry. And my powers don’t work on you, thus…Which god are you?"

Mitchell stared openly at Anders, beer bottle frozen halfway to his lips. Anders frowned when the brunet failed to move for a solid minute, moving to snap his fingers in front of the others face.

"Hello! It can’t seriously be that much of a surprise? I mean, yeah, you’re Irish, but everyone is a little deluded if they think all of the descendants seriously stayed here. Moving is a beautiful thing…Mitchell? Blink, at least. You’re starting to freak me out."

Mitchell finally set his beer down, shaking hsi head with a faint laugh, while rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Yer a god?" he mused, glancing up at the blonde through his bangs, “For real?"

Anders frowned, cocking his head slightly as he regarded Mitchell. “Yes…I really don’t see how that’s so hard to believe," he muttered, shifting his weight and folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, well," Mitchell waved his hands through the air, grinning lopsidedly at the blonde, “It’s…well, it’s a bit hard t’swallow, I’ll admit." He paused to chuckle, running his fingers through his hair, “But, all things considered, I suppose it’s not all that far fetched…"

"What are you on about?" Anders grumbled, tapping his toe impatiently, “C’mon, just spit it out already. Who are you?"

"It’s not so much as ‘who’ I am," Mitchell murmured, glancing back up at the blonde once more, “Is anyone else in your family a god?"

"Olaf is really my grandfather. He’s Baldr, and doesn’t age. Ty is Hod, poor bastard. Mike is Ullr, and Axl is Odin. There are a few goddesses running around too, but to the point," he stepped forward to punctuate his words, “Who might you be?"

Mitchell chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck. “Again, it’s not so much who I am, but…what," he hummed, glancing up at Anders, his eyes flashing black.

"What-?" Anders took a sharp step back as Mitchell let his eyes fade back to their natural colour, smirking faintly at the other.


End file.
